


Long Day

by Finerafin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Police Officer AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: “Want some coffee? Coffee always makes everything better.”“If it can make this triple homicide better, I’ll be really impressed.”"Oh... Did Church finally snap?"





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr prompt](https://justawritingpromptaday.tumblr.com/post/169710953753/writing-prompt-50#_=_)  
> This is (somewhat) unbeta'd and English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

Simmons groaned as he entered their flat and just dropped his jacket at the floor. Grif had just gotten up to get some food, but stopped.

"You okay?" he asked with just the slightest hint of concern in his voice. This was very unusual for Simmons.

"No. Yes. It just has been a stressful day," Simmons muttered and flopped down on the couch.

Grif raised an eyebrow.

 

“Want some coffee? Coffee always makes everything better.”

 

“If it can make this triple homicide better, I’ll be really impressed.”

 

"Oh... Did Church finally snap?"

"No. I wish, then I wouldn't have to deal with these idiots," Simmons mumbled in the couch.

 

"So what happened?" Grif asked as he turned on the coffee machine and started to prepare dinner. Certainly Simmons wouldn't do it today and Grif didn't want to starve. And if he just ordered pizza again, Simmons surely would bitch at him that they couldn't have pizza every day.

 

Simmons turned his head to watch Grif work.

"We don't know what exactly happened, but the neighbors called us because they heard shots. Apparently the three guys tried to hire a mercenary, but they couldn't agree on the payment and now they're dead. Two were killed with a knife and the third one was shot. And we have no clue who the murderer is because the neighbors didn't see anyone."

"That sucks," Grif agreed. He started to hum a song while cooking.

 

When the food was ready, Grif got two plates. "Simmons, dinner's ready!" But he got no answer.

Grif looked over to the couch. Simmons was curled up, fast asleep. Sighing, Grif set down the plates and got a blanket that he spread over Simmons. Then he picked up the jacket from the floor, so Simmons wouldn't complain that it was crumpled tomorrow.

 

With a last glance to Simmons sleeping form on the couch Grif got some food and left the room so he wouldn't disturb him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
